Enemies With Benefits
by onceuponafanfiction
Summary: After realizing their physical chemistry, Rachel and Sebastian make the deal to become Enemies with Benefits. Smytheberry Fluff/Slight Smut. Klaine. Rated M just in case.


**Just a fluffy piece that's been stuck in my head for the last two weeks. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"That sleazy warbler thinks that he can do everything to Blaine and still have a chance with him." Kurt groaned sipping his drink.<p>

"I know Kurt, you've told me. No matter what you do, it's not going to change the past. He's an idiot." Rachel sighed, placing a hand on his back.

"It's just so frustrating!" He exclaimed parking his car. "I can't escape him! You're so lucky you haven't really even talked to him. He's terrible! I mean who does their hair like that?"

Rachel held a giggle, remembering the boy she had briefly met a few times during the Michael Jackson performances. His hair might have well been a sky scraper with its ridiculous height. Rachel concluded that that must have required at least a bottle of hair gel and from what Kurt has said about him, she couldn't tell if Sebastian's hair or ego was bigger.

They walked into the Lima Bean where Blaine was already waiting with their coffee orders like the sweetheart he was. Rachel heard Kurt mutter "I'm so lucky" under his breath and she couldn't help but grin as she linked arms with him.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said, reaching around to place a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Hey Rachel."

"Not rocking the eye patch anymore?" She teased.

"According to Vogue, they went out of style last month." Blaine joked. "Instead I get to wear these glasses for a few more weeks since I can't wear contacts."

"Those large glasses are in fashion though." Kurt added. "They look really good on you."

"Everything looks great on you." Blaine added.

Rachel watched the blush creep up Kurt's face and she held a giggle. A smile crossed on her face as they exchanged small comments. When she thought she heard someone calling Blaine's name, she turned her head. Rachel turned her head to see the warbler smirking. She felt the anger pulsing through her veins as she stood up, realizing that the boy was far taller than she had thought.

"I'm going to run to the restroom."

The boys continued to talk as she rushed towards Sebastian. She mustered as much courage as she could as she reached for Sebastian's blue and red tie. In one swift motion she dragged him into the hallway where the bathrooms and the backroom doors were located. He didn't fight as she pulled him, instead when he stopped he smirked.

"If you wanted your way with me, you could have just said so. I'm flattered, but I'm interested in someone else." Sebastian teased.

Rachel groaned. "I don't want you. You're a pig who nearly ruined Blaine's vision."

"I meant to ruin Kurt's clothes." Sebastian said. "Rock salt ruins clothes and if it would have hit him in the chest like I aimed, that's all that would have happened. Blaine jumped in the way trying to be a hero."

"You're never going to be with Blaine." Rachel said eyeing him up and down. "He doesn't like pricks."

"He dated you last year, didn't he?" Sebastian crossed his arms with a smile. "Rachel Berry, don't underestimate what I know. Blaine is a good friend of mine."

"He was gay anyways and I ended up being with my boyfriend Finn again." She said. "Not that it worked out for us; we were in love, we broke up so it wouldn't be as hard when I go to New York. But my fling with Blaine only made Kurt and Blaine only stronger."

"It sounds like Finn didn't want to be held down in your shadow. If you're talking about the idiotic guy who couldn't dance, he just wanted to be with someone else." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "He's been single since we broke up."

"Blaine's talked about him. From what I can presume, he's a football player who is about as smart as a box of rocks and has the temper of a five year old. He may not be single, but he's definitely hooking up with someone." Sebastian shrugged. "Girl or Guy? The world will never know. All I know is he's going to be a failure."

"How dare you talk about him like that? You scumbag." Rachel gasped. "We might not be together, but he's one of the sweetest men I know."

"The truth hurts sweet cheeks." Sebastian checked his watch. "He's probably never had a chance to get past making out with you, so he left you. You probably didn't even enjoy yourself; all he must have done is to try to swallow your face and get into those short skirts."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked. "Who are you to think that you have the audacity to talk about my love life? For your information, we did have sex over the summer."

"Rachel, the whole school girl look was cute but it's never going to get you anywhere. With that Jewish nose, you'll be lucky if you were working as naughty school girl stripper."

"You don't understand the concept of love Sebastian. Finn and I broke up, but we'll always love each other. We were each other's true love and my first time." She whispered. "I feel sorry for you."

"I'm sorry that a girl like you doesn't know what it means to be really loved." He crouched down so he was at eye level. He poked at her cheek with a smirk. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have Blaine screaming out my name in about ten minute's time in that bathroom."

Rachel didn't know what to do as he strutted off towards the coffee shop. Thoughts began running through her head as she played with the different ideas that were forming in her mind. So she choose the most dramatic choice there was, seeing as Sebastian already stole her signature storm off. She took a deep breath in as she began to charge towards him.

Sebastian inconveniently spun around at the last moment possible but it was too late. Rachel wasn't going to land on Sebastian's back as she planned. Instead she and the warbler fell to the ground. It was so quick; Rachel didn't even realize what happened until she opened her eyes. She was directly on top of Sebastian and staring into his eyes.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"You were going to talk to Blaine and I was going to stop you. You weren't supposed to turn around though."

Rachel began to stand up and process what just happened. Moments earlier she was on top of Sebastian like she might have been with Finn during one of their make out sessions. But Sebastian's eyes were gorgeous, even with that annoying smirk of his. He was built thinner and muscular, contrasting to Finn.

Though she wanted to leave him on the floor and kick him on the side for what he did to Blaine, her conscious told her to do otherwise. Knowing she was the bigger person, she extended a hand towards him. Sebastian took her hand and was about to stand up, but instead he pulled her down onto the ground. Her legs were on each side of him as she stared down at him curiously.

"Maybe it's a good thing I did. You're so hot when you're a bitch."

"I thought you were gay." She whispered.

"Who ever said that?"

Sebastian guided her face towards his so quick she didn't realize it was happening. When his lips touched hers, she ignored the guilt that was tugging in the back of her mind. She allowed herself to enjoy the kiss that she would have never imagined happening twenty minutes earlier. But as the kiss grew deeper, she hated to admit the chemistry in the confusing kiss.

When she pulled away, she tried to hide the confused smile on her face just as he tried to hide his own. She knew that this was so wrong after what he had done to Blaine, but she liked every moment of it. By the look on his face, he appeared to as well. It only took a moment for her to realize that Kurt and Blaine could have walked down this hall at any moment.

When she stood up, he did eagerly. He pinned her against the wall, bringing her into the boys' bathroom. She tried to keep her knees steady as she felt the forming hardness from Sebastian against her. He placed kisses along her neck and she found herself sick of the kissing. She needed contact and she needed some control, after all she was Rachel Berry.

She helped him out of the jacket and ran her fingers along his hard stomach. Her hands felt cool against his and she felt proud as he shivered. She pulled herself as tight as possible against Sebastian, letting herself grind on him as she pushed him into other kiss. A groan escaped his lips and she reached over to the door, locking it.

Rachel returned her hand from the lock and placed it against his hardness and his eyes fluttered at the mere contact. She knew she was soaked; Finn had never made her feel this hot in all of the times that they had hooked up. Most of the time it was about finishing him and she rarely (if ever) got herself off in the first place.

He lifted her sweater and tank top over her head and she couldn't help but notice the satisfying look he wore. "I stand mistaken; you would make a great school girl stripper."

Her phone vibrated in her skirt pocket and it played Kurt's ringtone signaling a text message. Kurt was probably checking in on her to make sure she was okay. She stepped out of the skirt and threw it across the room as he undid her bra, so it wouldn't bother her.

"You are wearing too much." She reached for his pants as he unbuttoned his shirt and removed his tie, leaving him in his underwear.

"I need you." She whispered. "Do you have protection?"

He nodded and pulled the condom out of wallet in his pants on the floor. In a few moments the condom was on and she was leaning against the door as he slammed himself in. Quickly they worked, rocking against the creaky wooden door. Rachel tried to last as long as possible, trying to make this moment last as long as possible. But when she finally reached her point and him following only moments afterwards, she bit his shoulder trying to muffle her screams of his name.

She stood against his sweaty chest and it only took her a moment to realize what had happened. When her knees finally found themselves steady, she ran her fingers through her now messy hair knowing what she had done was so wrong. She pulled up the underwear that sat on the floor, allowing herself to put her bra, camisole, skirt, and lastly her kitten sweater.

"We can't tell anyone about this." She said, looking into the mirror. "I'm supposed to hate you, you're supposed to be gay and in love with one of my best friends. This never happened."

"I'm better than Finn, didn't I?" Sebastian smirked.

She leaned up and took him in a quick kiss. "You'll never know."

Rachel hurried back towards the main portion of the coffee shop. She returned to see Blaine showing Kurt some video on his phone. She slipped into the both across from the boys and began to drink her coffee. Moments later Sebastian exited the bathroom and left the coffee shop. As he crossed in front of the group he sent a wink towards the table, only Rachel knowing that it was meant for her.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows as he mouthed "We should do that again."

"He disgusts me." Kurt muttered.

"I'll only have eyes for you." Blaine said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt answered.

She glanced towards the window where Sebastian sent her a wink and she sighed running her hands nervously through her hair. Did she actually just do that?

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't be doing this; I'm staying in the car." Rachel protested.<p>

"Calm down Rachel." Finn said from the driver's seat. "We'll go in and out in ten minutes tops. No conflict."

"I'm on Rachel's side." Blaine added. "New Directions is my team, but these are some of my friends. I don't want to lose any of them."

"You won't. It'll be a performance where we can measure how the competition is going. We'll show that we're people that they should fear and we'll leave." Finn said. "During football we would go to the other team's games to see how their doing. There's no harm."

"The last time we dueled we had Blaine go to the hospital." Rachel remembered. "The time before that we were angry that Vocal Adrenaline came to our school and I got egged."

"It won't be a problem. They won't be expecting us to be there in the first place." Kurt reassured. "No one is going to get slushied, no one is going to be violent, and it'll be all good fun. Calm down."

"I'm just nervous, that's all."

"We just want to scare them with your voice. Show them that they aren't as great as they thought and knock them down a level. Well, knock Sebastian down a level. Nick, Jeff, and Wes are all good."

Rachel was nervous, but what she was more afraid of was the thought of Sebastian. It had been two weeks since their hookup and she has avoided the Lima Bean like the plague out of fear of seeing him. Whenever she caught herself thinking about him, she would feel ashamed. After all that had happened to Blaine, she couldn't find herself not feeling guilty about being so intimate with Sebastian.

She often found herself comparing the kisses she had experienced with Sebastian's. Sebastian's kiss was her favorite; Blaine's was second, Noah's the third and Finn fell closely into fourth place. That kiss made almost all of the other kisses she had feel bland in comparison. She hadn't stopped talking to Blaine, but from what she had heard he had stopped the flirting.

But mentally she had answered Sebastian's questions more times than she could imagine. He was better than Finn, so much better she had woken up a few times muttering his name after an intense fantasy. She would think of him every time someone mentioned his name or even referenced the Warblers.

Rachel felt as confused as ever as the car turned down the long road Dalton was located on. She wasn't sure how great the idea was, but the other members were ready. The goal was simple: intimidate the Sebastian with their talents, use it to fire up the members of New Directions, and to show off Rachel's talent. Its goal was to be the same kind of icy slap in the face that the slushy had given Blaine and Santana.

The group parked in the visitor's parking lot for the various sports. All of the girls walked out of the cars in their navy blue and red dresses, making sure that the matching striped bows in their hair stayed in place. The boys dressed up in their navy blue jackets, white dress shirts, red ties, and navy blue pants.

"Rachel, can I talk to you really quick before we go in?" Finn called.

She nodded and paused, hoping it would be quick.

"I wanted to say you look beautiful and that I miss being with you."

Sebastian's word's echoed in her mind and she shook them off. "Do you miss me or do you miss being with someone who looks me?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked with a flushed face.

"It feels like the only reason we were together for so long was so you can sleep with me." She whispered, kicking the snow.

"That was true at the time, but I miss us. I miss singing with you and listening to you ramble onto things only you care about. I want to go to New York with you. Can we try again?"

"Frankenstein, Man hands, are you guys coming?" Santana yelled over her shoulder.

Rachel hurried past Finn and joined others, hoping to avoid answering his question. Blaine led the group through the school, knowing the campus was open for friends, family members, and other visitors to visit on a Saturday afternoon. Blaine had the insight that the Warblers were rehearsing all day in their auditorium, using full advantage of the day. So when Santana had heard him mention it on the Monday morning, the plan was set into motion as they prepared their song.

When they reached their school's auditorium, the warblers were in the middle of their stage performing. Rachel glanced towards her teammates as she walked towards center stage where Sebastian stood with his arms crossed. She pretended to hated Sebastian, but her smile tugged at her lips.

"What may be the reason for your presence Berry? Came back for more?" He whispered low enough only for her to hear.

"We wanted to see how our competition was doing and to challenge you guys to a duel." Rachel said glancing over her shoulder. "No slushies, no fighting, just a sample of showing you how we're going to win."

"How you're going to win? New Directions is a joke. But since it's our school, we'll perform one of our songs first."

"Fine." Rachel said extending her hand. "Good Luck."

"I thought you of all people knew that saying good luck was a bad thing. Aren't you supposed to say 'break a leg'?" He said shaking her hand.

"I know it's a bad thing to say good luck." Rachel smirked.

She walked to the empty last seat beside Kurt who gave her hand a proud squeeze. She watched as the Warbler's took their positions. Slowly in pairs the warblers began to sing, forming a beat that was joined in by Sebastian harmonizing. She bit her lip, realizing that there might be actual competition because of him.

As they sang "I Want You Back" by Jackson Five, Rachel noticed their dance moves improved from the previous year. They did their side steps and snaps, but it was his voice that scared Rachel the most. It was so pure and smooth that it sounded like it came right off the radio as he sang. The warblers singing in the background carried the beat and it only became stronger.

She thought things couldn't get worse that is until Sebastian walked into the audience. He pulled her out of her seat as he sang to her. She felt the blush on her cheeks as he sang about how badly he wanted her back, not caring that he was placing his hands on her hips. She tried to return to her seat a few times, hoping not to anger Kurt or Blaine.

Rachel might have wanted to sing with Sebastian, but he shouldn't have pulled her out of her seat when he was performing. Kurt seemed to be angry when she finally returned, but she gave his hand a quick squeeze reassuring him that she only had feelings for him. Only if he knew what was running through her mind at this moment.

Sebastian seemed to be perfect as he sang with his friends, having a genuinely good time. The smiles he would occasionally send to her went unnoticed, partially because everyone had assumed they were for Blaine who sat directly beside her. But she found her mind returning back to the kiss that they shared.

When the song ended he sent her a wink and they used the other side of the stage to exit. At this point everyone revealed their coats, the boys revealed their knock off navy blue and red warbler outfits. All of the girls wore the sequined dresses that had the colors. Rachel heard the groans and complaints from the warblers, but this was exactly what the colors were supposed to do. New Directions wanted to anger them and scare them.

Rachel took her spot as the tech students began to play their track that someone gave when they arrived. It was a fast and upbeat Boys like Girls song that had been unanimously agreed on. Artie had suggested it, claiming "I think 'Heart Heart Heartbreak' would be perfect. With it originally being sung by guys, I believe having Rachel sing the song would shake everyone up."

Rachel led the group in the song, doing the twists and turns that Mike and Brittany had choreographed. When Rachel wasn't singing, Artie took over as she did some midair twist where Blaine had tossed her a few feet in the air. When she landed against the ground, she couldn't help but notice the expressions in the audience.

Some Warblers gasped, others were frowning. But one stuck out in particular. Of course Sebastian was grinning. Seeming more handsome then she remembered and knowing he was talented, she began to want the boy she kissed in the coffee shop. That boy who should fear their group showed no fear; instead he wore a look of pure seduction. He loosened his tie and grinned even larger knowing he had her attention.

She kept an eye on him as he mouthed "I want you."

Just as her cheeks began to flush, the lights in the auditorium turned on and everything just happened at once. The fire alarm was pulled, water was spraying from the ceilings, and the alarm was blaring. Campus security was there in moments and began yelling; thinking one of New Directions had done it. Rachel kicked off her shoes and left them on the stage, jumping into the audience to grab her purse and coat.

Everyone had run out of every exit possible and Rachel felt like she was alone in a corn maze. All she could see was Warblers on every turn and she searched for a place where she would be safe. She had lost track of the members of her club, she had no idea how many had been caught for something they didn't do.

She was soaked and alone.

Rachel stood in front of the mirror and tried to figure out how she could casually walk across campus. Her coat wasn't too soaked, only her ridiculously sequined dress was. She rolled up the hem of her dress and glanced down to her bare feet. She was able to get away from the auditorium a whole lot faster, but she was going to be noticeable being barefoot.

"Hello Rachel Berry."

She spun to see Sebastian standing in the girls' bathroom holding up the heels she had left. She hurried to take them but he held them high enough in the air where she couldn't reach them. Finally she stopped trying and crossed her arms, pouting out of annoyance. He smirked as he held them; looking down on her like it was the greatest gift.

"It looks like you owe me something."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't owe you anything."

"I want you Rachel Berry." He whispered dropping the shoes onto the floor. "So badly."

Sebastian took a step forward and pulled her into a kiss. She had no hesitation as she sank into the kiss. She didn't let herself be tense, she allowed herself to enjoy the kiss she had been yearning for. When she broke away she covered her mouth realizing what she had done. Sebastian on the other hand locked the bathroom door.

"In a bathroom again?" She grinned.

"You know I would do it in my room, but your clothes are soaked and I want to warm you up." He smirked as she felt herself stepping into the sink of the small bathroom. "You look good in red and blue."

He placed his hands on the mirror behind her and she nervously breathed. She watched as he carefully leaned his head forward and she felt herself turning for a kiss. He quickly and roughly placed his lips against hers, releasing after a few moments. She then placed her lips right beside his ears and whispered the words that sent her knees weaker than she had ever felt as she spoke.

"I want you."

In one swift motion she was hoisted up onto the porcelain sink and she was kissing Sebastian. That feeling she had felt in the bathroom of the Lima Bean returned. She knew what she was feeling was wrong because of what he did to Blaine, but what this boy did to her must have made her mad. Their meeting was much faster and much more desperate then their previous encounter, but more satisfying after he had been waiting for everything.

Like before, she quickly cleaned herself up and she knew that this wasn't going to be a two time thing. The way he made her feel was incredible and she would never want anything else in a partner. She did her best to dry her dress underneath the hand dryer, but it was going to be nearly impossible.

"I got a message from Nick. He said it was some The alarm had gone off due to a glitch in the new electrical system."

Rachel didn't know if she should be angry or content, but she had no idea where her friends were or if they were taken. But it was too late for New Directions, the drive to Westerville was a little over ninety minutes and it was going to take everybody at least that long for someone to realize that she was gone.

"Your dress is soaked." He said. "Come back up to my room. I can get you something dry."

"That would be great."

As she left the bathroom with Sebastian, she couldn't help but hide the redness on her face. Everyone who passed her sent her curious looks with her arm around Sebastian's. She followed up to his room to use his cellphone that he had left up there earlier. Hers unfortunately had lacked service at this school. She followed him through the halls, thankful that she hadn't drawn too much attention to herself.

When they entered his room, it was like she expected. On the walls, pictures of him were scattered along with various movie and band pictures. He took the tie that was already untied and threw it onto a chair and began changing in front of her, knowing that after the incident in the bathroom he didn't have to care anymore.

She let her eyes watch him and he sent her a wink. She rolled her eyes as she sat on the bed, waiting for new clothes. He then passed her navy blue lacrosse sweatpants and a matching shirt that said "Smythe" and a number. She sent him a glance, knowing what he was doing. He was claiming her to the boys at her school.

Using the phone, she looked through the contacts knowing Blaine's number was on here. She pressed the number and held the phone against her ear.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine spat.

"Blaine, it's me." Rachel started.

"Sorry Rachel, wait-why are you using his phone?"

"Mine's out of service. I didn't get a chance to leave and I was left at the school." Rachel sighed as she sat against the bed.

"Everyone was able to get out but we all assumed everyone was somewhere else. Everyone is all shuffled up because we got out when we could. I'm in a car with Tina, Sugar, Mercedes, and Puck."

Rachel felt Sebastian sit on his bed as he ran patterns along her thigh. She sent him a glare that he returned with a wriggling of his eye brows. Was that boy serious? She hit his side and held a finger up as she tried to hear the rest of what Blaine said.

"Sorry can you say it again?" She glared towards Sebastian.

"Tina texted Kurt. He said that he, Santana, Rory, and Mike will be there in about an hour. Will you be okay that long?"

Sebastian took the phone from her hands. "She'll be fine Blaine."

He promptly hung up the phone and placed it on the table beside them. He began to make another move when she stopped him. "I really shouldn't be doing this."

"So what was the hookup in the whole bathroom to you?" He asked. "If you don't want to do it in the bathroom, we can always try it on my bed."

"I said I shouldn't be doing this." She repeated.

"Why?"

"You know exactly why."

He was supposed to be her enemy. She was supposed to hate him for all he had done to Blaine and he was her fiercest competition. He was hated by all of her friends and no matter how much she enjoyed their time together, it wasn't right. Sebastian grinned as he went for a kiss but she stopped him. "We're supposed to be enemies."

"Even if I didn't mean to hurt Blaine, I did. I tried to break him and your best friend apart. I'm your biggest competition. I lead the Warblers and you lead New Directions; who aren't as pathetic as I previously thought." He muttered, knowing she was right. "We really shouldn't be doing this."

"Well what are we going to do?"

Sebastian sighed and laid flat on his back on the bed so he was staring at the ceiling. She landed on his bed so she was lying beside him. She turned her head so she was staring directly at him and he held a smile as an idea crossed his mind. He sat up and pulled her up so they were making eye contact.

"Enemies with Benefits." He suggested.

She raised a brow. "What exactly would that entitle?"

"I can be honest with you. I don't have feelings for you in a way like I have had for other boyfriends. It's like the physical aspect is there, but nothing emotional. You?"

Rachel paused. "I know exactly what you mean. I hate you for what you have done and I don't know if I can forgive you for hurting Blaine, but we have good physical chemistry."

"Exactly! So we can keep the physical aspect of our relationship, be friends and still date whomever. We can still act like we hate each other, but it'll be all an act. Whoever loses at regionals there'll be no hard feelings. If either of us have emotions and the other doesn't, we'll cut it off. If we both have feelings, we'll see where it takes us."

She asked extending her pinky finger. "Promise?"

"Promise." He linked fingers with her with a childlike smile. "We won't lie about what we're doing or who we're with. No secrets between us."

"I wouldn't plan on keeping any." She said releasing her twist. "Now tell me about yourself."

Slowly question by question was asked and answered. They talked over movies, where they came from, their childhood, and they just let everything out. She hated to sound like an overused cliché, but things with him were easy. She figured he might as well know everything. He already held this over her but she knew he wouldn't use it against her. He wasn't anything like Jesse; he would never do anything like that to her.

At some point the phone on the desk had vibrated saying that the group was here in the midst of discussing a story about Sebastian's first time driving. Rachel politely waited until the story was finished before she began to make sure she had everything. She stood up from the bed and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Goodbye enemy." She grinned.

"Goodbye enemy." He said. "Be ready to get crushed at regionals."

* * *

><p>Their friendship was simple. They would meet up at any free moment they had and just quickly hook up before acting like it never happened. They learned that the least suspicious place was at her home on Friday nights when her father's went out on their weekly date night. They would have enough time to have sex anywhere in the house before just enjoying their evening and discussing their weeks.<p>

He told Rachel about the cute upperclassman gay boy who had been working at the student store. Rachel was the first one to know that he had earned a date with him as well as the first one to find out that the boy had a boyfriend away from Dalton. She offered him a place to come and just relax without sex, letting them both talk.

No one knew about their arrangement, luckily everyone Sebastian had been able to answer everyone's questions about him and Rachel being seen together at Dalton. Sebastian claimed that he "had managed to get a possible song at regionals in order to give her back her shoes" and he told his group a false song; answering their questions.

The only one who had sensed something different with her was Blaine. He had always been able to read her emotions, just now he knew she was happier than she normally was. She would have an extra step in her kick, sing a little louder in glee, and smile more often. Blaine had confronted her several times about it, but she just answered "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"So have you started putting together a song for regionals?" Rachel asked Santana.

"We're just trying to find something that'll fit us. We're an all-girl group with different races, sexualities, and religions who sing about surviving in a man dominated world. We need something that'll show we're stronger."

"What about that new Kelly Clarkson song?" She asked. "I think it's called 'Strong'?"

"That's perfect Hobbit!" Santana's face lit up as she typed a small note into her phone. "I'll get Brittany and we can work on some arrangements tonight. There she is! Thanks Rachel."

Rachel waved as Santana hurried to meet with her boyfriend. She turned to the row of red lockers and paused to remember her combination. She spun the wheel and let the door fly open, revealing memories of her friends and various shows she had gone to. She spent a moment just admiring the images as she reminisced.

"We need to get you a boyfriend that isn't Finn Hudson."

Rachel glanced from her locker to see Mercedes and Kurt standing beside her. She was surprised by the abruptness of her two friends. Rachel pulled her bag out of her locker and gathered the last of her history notes, ignoring the text message that was vibrating in her bag. Presumably from Sebastian asking for them to meet up, after all it was Friday night.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"When was the last time you went out with a boy?" Mercedes groaned.

"July with Finn." Rachel shrugged.

"Exactly, so we were thinking we can hook you up with someone." Kurt smiled. "Plus, after we get you taken care off we'll take care of him. I'm tired of listening to him mope around the house confessing his love for you when we all know he doesn't deserve it."

"I'm not exactly the most desirable girl here if you haven't noticed." She said, feeling her phone vibrate again.

"That's why we have someone I think is perfect for you." Mercedes said holding her phone out to her.

On the screen was a warbler she had recognized from Dalton. Unlike almost all of the other boys from Dalton who all seemed to have the same greased over hair, this was the blonde Warbler with the hair that hung over his eyes. He was cute enough, but nothing in comparison to Sebastian physically. Who knows what he was like; he could possibly be the one she has been always looking for.

"He's cute." She smiled politely. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship."

Mercedes and Kurt took her by the arm as they walked towards glee club, describing this guy named Jeff. With a family from the city who ran a major law firm that worked for various companies, he had been a fifth generation student at Dalton. When he wasn't practicing with the Warblers, he was his class president and was the captain of the school's soccer team.

"He texted me that night asking about you." Kurt said. "He didn't know if you were single because he saw a cocky Sebastian walking with you."

"What even happened there?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes prepping her story. "He ended up finding my shoes and made some snarky comment before playing keep away so I couldn't reach them. Then he ended up letting me borrow his phone only after I gave him a potential song for regionals. This was false of course."

"He's such a jerk." Kurt sighed. "So anyways, would you be interested in Jeff?"

Rachel thought back to her month old agreement with Sebastian. She could talk to whoever she wanted and date who ever she wanted. He already went on two dates and they had hooked up at least ten times. She didn't like Sebastian in a way she had ever liked Finn or Blaine; she just liked the physical aspect. So there was no harm in going on a date with Jeff right?

"Fine, tell him I'm interested." She said as the opened the doors of the parking lot.

"We already did." They said in unison.

"So we figured tonight you could go to his game and get some food afterwards before we have competition tomorrow. Mercedes is bringing Sam, Rory is heading over, and I'm bringing Blaine to hang out with the Warblers. So there'll be plenty of people." Kurt shrugged.

"What about us?" Blaine asked with Rory and Sam, joining the group.

"How long have you guys been planning this?" She asked.

"About a month" Blaine said. "Jeff's really looking forward to it."

Rachel laughed at her best friends and remembered the message she had received. They climbed into the minivan Mercedes was driving, Rachel sitting across from Rory in the middle section. She remembered the message she had received earlier and she dug through her bag trying to find it. She pulled her phone out, seeing it was from Sebastian.

"We should meet up later tonight at your house." It read.

She quickly responded. "I can't, going to Dalton to see the soccer game."

"Why?"

"Remember how I told you Finn wanted to get back together with me? Kurt decided to stop that so I was set up on a blind date with Jeff."

Rachel placed her phone in her bag as they drove to the school, ignoring the tugging smile on her cheek. She took the mittens and scarf that Mercedes' had brought her, letting them sit on her lap as she rode towards the school. She wondered if Sebastian would be joining the group or if he would completely ignore her.

Singing occasionally along to the radio, Rachel held that smile that crossed her lips. She wanted to read his messages, but she enjoyed teasing him. She didn't have emotions for him and she couldn't imagine herself ever being in a relationship with him. She couldn't imagine not hooking up with him every Friday either though.

When they arrived to Dalton, they arrived and sat in the student section. She was joined by the other Warblers, Sebastian sitting on the very end of the row. She was introduced to the boys and some of their girlfriends, making note of the different names. Sebastian sent her a glance of frustration and she just did a small wave, sliding into the bench beside him.

"You didn't respond to my messages." He whispered.

"Oops." She bit her lip.

"You did it on purpose?" He asked loudly.

Everyone glanced towards the two of them. Rachel pouted and hit his side. "Get over yourself Sebastian. I stepped on your shoe by accident, I'm not out to destroy your shoes."

"There's room down here." A boy named Nick called.

She smirked as she stood up. "That's great. Maybe you can tell me a little bit more about Jeff. He sounds like a great guy."

She sat beside the dark haired boy, listening to him talk about how nice Jeff was for a few minutes. Before long, they were discussing her performance at the school and in West Side Story, which were flawless according to both him and Jeff. Rachel could only blush as she politely thanked him.

Once their conversations had ended, her phone vibrating with new text messages from Sebastian didn't. She ignored them though as she cheered Jeff on, making him smile as she sent him a wave. When the game completed, it came to no surprise that Dalton had won with a five goal lead.

She and the others decided to walk to the area outside the locker room to wait for Jeff, who would be joining them shortly. They found their spots in a large mass among the other families and friends near the school's basketball gym. The warblers cheered as they grouped together, discussing how it was going to be a great weekend. The couples walked together, leaving Rachel alone until Sebastian joined her.

"So why have you been ignoring me?" He asked.

"I wanted to see your reaction." She answered.

He laughed and placed a hand on her lower back. "Keep that in mind next time we get together. I'm going to make you wait longer to come just so I can 'see your reaction'."

She felt a blush rise on her cheeks. "Don't talk about that in public."

"Why? You don't want to do anything do you?"

His hand had made its way to the back of her leg and she jumped in place. Her heart raced, knowing that at any moment someone could have glanced over to see what was happening. She stepped away and pushed his hands away, just as she recognized the soccer player with blonde hair in the crowd.

"There's my date."

She left Sebastian, sending a smile over her shoulder. Jeff stuck out his hand as he said his name; Rachel instead surprised him as she pulled him into a quick hug. She linked arms with him, following him to his car. It wasn't anything extravagant; it might have been one of those h

He had hurried to open the car door for her before allowing her to choose the radio station in the car they would listen to. He asked her questions about her, making sure he was never spending too much time himself.

He was polite, intelligent, said the right things at the right time, and just so incredible. He too was a senior, but unlike her he was going to Yale for school that fall. A part of her remembered that's where Jesse had gone and flunked, but by the way Jeff acted she knew he was going to succeed.

"So are you nervous for tomorrow?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "I'm afraid it'll be my last regionals."

"It won't be." He chuckled and kept his eyes on the road. "It's going to be mine; everyone always roots for the underdogs."

"We beat you guys and went to nationals, we're not exactly underdogs." She frowned. "You guys are more than good, we'll be very lucky if we can beat you."

"Not if you sing."

Rachel held the smile forming on her face as she glanced out the window. "What if that other team is actually really good?"

"Then we're screwed because neither of us are going to nationals." Jeff shrugged.

Rachel giggled and felt her phone vibrate; she saw the familiar name across her phone and opened the message. "How's the date going? Are you bored yet?"

"He's the most charming person I've met in ages. Leave me alone." She sighed as she typed into the phone.

"Everything alright?" Jeff asked.

"Just an annoying friend who wants to know how the date is going." Rachel smiled.

He might have been annoying, but he was the only one who checked on her to make sure she was comfortable. Even if he didn't exactly say it that way, she knew that he meant that. Sebastian might have the exterior of a private school student who only cares about himself and sex, but he's changed her opinion on him. When they arrived to the Lima bean, he already had her coffee ordered for her and saved two sweats beside him. One directly beside him for Rachel and one for Jeff, who he sent glares to the entire evening.

* * *

><p>When Rachel arrived to School the next Friday, she was in a cheery mood than ever. The last week had gone perfect for her. Last week date with Jeff was wonderful. He was a gentleman who wanted nothing more than make her happy, he even tried to just kiss her on the cheek. But Rachel of course wanted to do the ultimate test of chemistry. She kissed him.<p>

How could she describe it though? The only word that reoccurred in her mind was pleasant. It was short, sweet, and was simple. She had decided that night that he was kind and would be a perfect boyfriend, but not for her. The next day she had called him and insisted that he meet Quinn, who too was going to Yale.

Other than her date, New Directions had won regionals. She had a solo that had brought the crowd to their feet and she had been given the MVP trophy for the second year in a row. That meant that their group was going to nationals and she would have a chance to take the stage one last time as a senior and she was determined to bring home that trophy.

"I'm still disappointed that it didn't work out with you and Jeff." Kurt mentioned at her locker.

"I thought you two would have been really good together." Blaine shrugged. "But I guess he's been talking to Quinn and they have really hit it off."

Rachel smiled, glad that Quinn might have found someone who could take care of her the way she deserved. "I knew they would work out."

"What about her and Jeff? They had a great vibe going on." Blaine thought.

"That would be fantastic." Kurt clapped.

Kurt began to pull out his phone when he froze in place. He elbowed Blaine who then spun Rachel to see what they were looking at. Sebastian Smythe was walking down the hall as confident as normal, sending the occasional smile to the others in his uniform. When he spotted the three, he hurried forward stopping in front of Rachel.

"What are you doing here? Pouting about your loss?" Kurt smirked.

"Actually I'm here to tell Rachel I'm glad things didn't work out with Jeff."

"Excuse you?" Blaine gasped.

"What are you doing here? You didn't text me!" She whispered.

"You two know each other?" Kurt raised a brow.

"We've been having sex for over a month. Get over it. Rachel we agreed that we would stop if either of us has feelings. So I think we're going to have to stop."

"But I don't…."

That's when hit it her. He liked her. She didn't know how to react. She liked him physically and the times she had spent with him as friends were great. That would explain why he had sent her so many messages, why he had been so possessive at the soccer game, and it explained why during the Warbler's regional performance he was looking towards her.

"I know my eye needed surgery, but do my ears. Did I just hear right?" Blaine asked.

"I think so." Kurt said.

"Surf's Up Sailor."

In that moment Sebastian was suddenly hit with a wave of blue. He wiped his eyes and Rachel instantly took him by the arm dragging him into the boys' locker room. All of the athletes had cleared out from their morning practices. She pushed him towards the showers and reached for the stake of clean towels that was always offered for students.

Before he went to remove his shirt he leaned down placing a kiss on her lips, sending the blue raspberry flavor into her mouth. She might have found grape to be her favorite, but she might now become impartial to the sweet taste that resided on her lips. When she pulled away, she smiled.

"I'll be there in a moment to get your clothes." She said.

"Are you sure you don't want to join?" He asked.

"The locker rooms aren't private." She answered. "Otherwise I would have."

She rolled her eyes and took the pile of clothes that hung off the nearby stall. She ran it under the water of another shower, trying to remove as much of the stain as possible off of the outfit. She scrubbed using a mix of the stain removing pen she kept in her bag and the school's soap in the counter.

"What are you doing in here?"

Rachel spun to see Finn standing there with a smile. Over his shoulder was his sports bag as he approached her. He walked behind her and jumped back nearly a foot when she saw what she was washing in the sink.

"whose is that? Is that the guy you went out with last week?" Finn asked running his hands along his forehead.

"Actually it's mine."

Sebastian must have approached just seconds after Finn. He stood there in only a towel displaying his muscles, while his dark hair sat messy in his eyes. Finn watched angrily as Sebastian made his way towards Rachel, wrapped an arm around her, and gently kissed her forehead. "Now stay away from my girlfriend."

Finn hit a nearby locker out of anger and ran out the door, swearing to himself as the first period bell rang. Rachel groaned, hating that she was going to be late to first period. Sebastian dropped his towel revealing he had his boxers on as he picked up the pants that hung waiting to dry.

"Those pants are still a little wet." She said, running his stained button underneath the hand dryer. "But this should be ready."

"Sweet." He answered.

"So why are you here anyways? Not that I mind." She passed him the shirt.

"We have the day off and my roommate left, so I figured I'd come and visit you to tell you how I feel. I was only hoping that I had a chance to be a dick to Finn." He grinned.

Rachel pushed him with a smile. "So what are you going to do when you have all of your clothes?"

"Well since your late to first period and technically not here at school, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day at Dalton?" Sebastian asked. "But we'd probably be stuck inside with the rain, so there's a chance it might be boring."

Rachel ran her finger down his chest and stopped at his waist before looking up at him with a smirk. "I can think of plenty of things we can do inside."

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't my best work, but it was short and fluffy. Please review and Comment(: I'd really appreciate it.<strong>


End file.
